Military Outpost
Main Entrance The entrance to the Military Outpost is manned by the soldier Bojan, who also acts as the designated Trader. Characters can trade - preferably booze and cigarettes - for various supplies such as weapons, Weapon Parts, food, and medical supplies, though the exchange rate is not particularly favorable. It is generally more favorable to trade at the Garage, the church, or with the vendors at the Central Square. At predicable intervals Bojan will leave his post to report to a superior officer. Entering the guard's post or climbing the ladder above is considered trespassing. If caught trespassing the player will be told to leave the area. It is possible to climb the ladder and not alert the guard on the upper platform, then lurk on the left of the roof until Bojan returns to his post and the officer walks back into the building. This can ease infiltration, potentially allowing one to loot parts of the first building. Inside the guard's post is a locked locker containing some of the trader's inventory as well as additional random high-value items which may include weapons parts, automatic rifles, helmets, or body armors. It is possible to steal these items without being detected though timing and character selection is important. Stealing does not incur a moral penalty (tested with Katia), but killing the soldiers can make your characters sad (tested with Roman, Arica and Boris). Interior The military outpost has a lot of Canned Food, Medications, weapons, and Ammunition and around 7-8 soldiers with weapons. Clearing out this area of people is a challenging task but if you manage it is well worth it. It is suggested to use Boris or Roman to kill all the military men then scavenge what you can with those. Then clear the area of the barred and locked doors. Finally, loot the place. To open all containers and access all rooms you will need: Saw: 3 (2 saws is needed to get the loot at the basement end of the outpost. To get the loot you need 3 lockpicks or a crowbar. The basement contains A LOT of ammo.) Lockpicks: 3 (or just a crowbar is enough) Exploit There is a container in the main entrance which contains various items from Clean Water to more valuable things like Medications and Canned Food and weapons. As long as the last item wasn't taken yet, the container keeps auto-replenishing supplies after two days. The container stops replenishing supplies after Bojan dies, but is updated every time Bojan's inventory is updated (eg after trading with him). This can be used to run a loop and clean him out of most of his inventory while spending few actual supplies if one of the rubble piles nearby is left with at least 1 item in it. # Load into the map with a few starting items you wish to barter and one lockpick. # Run to Bojan and initiate trade, buy/sell everything you want. # Transfer all items except the lockpick and 1 low-value item to the rubble pile. # Wait for Bojan to be called away by his superior; as soon as the second door closes behind him you are clear to walk into the shack. # Pick the lock BUT DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LOOT (there is rarely enough time to do both on first visit). # Move back out to the rubble pile, Bojan should be right behind you. # Wait. # Bojan's supervisor will eventually come back to call him away again, follow him again. # Actually loot the container this time, leaving that 1 low-value item so the container doesn't disappear. # Move back out to the rubble pile and transfer loot to the pile. # Bojan should be right behind you, initiate trade and re-sell any new loot you don't want (I recommend not purchasing the low-value item you deposited on the off-chance the container disappears). # Eventually he will be called away by his supervisor again, follow again. # Loot the unlocked container which has been filled with "half" of the items you re-sold, ensure to leave a single low-value item inside again. # Move back out to the rubble pile and wait for Bojan, transferring loot again. # Repeat 3-4 times in a single night, and he should be cleaned out of most items while spending very little. His inventory refreshes every 2 days. Strategy for clearing Stealth Clear # When Bojan leaves his post, climb the ladder and backstab the guard. # When Bojan leaves his post the second time, backstab him quickly. # The supervisor will head inside the second building after a while, backstab that guy too. # Attract the last person in the building by making some noise via running around. Hide in the entryway alcove to backstab him when he comes to investigate the sound. # Wait at the room before the courtyard for the guard to patrol away from you, then backstab him. # The overwatch in the next building will rush down and attempt to find you. In the time before he gets on your level, hide in the room in point 5 to backstab him when he searches for you. # Another guard will be in the next building so make some noise near a hiding spot and wait till he investigates to backstab him as well. Direct Confrontation # First of all, if you choose this path, it's highly advised to sent Roman or Boris for the mission, and to have a shotgun equipped at least. The most ideal situation is that you can equip Roman/Boris with one shotgun, one scoped assault rifle, both helmet and military vest and a decent amount of ammo. # The garrison is divided into half with one squad of four soldiers guarding each side. The distance between two squads are decently long that even gunshots will not alert one another, so you only have to deal with one four-men squad each time, making it actually not the hardest map to be cleared with direct confrontation. # Bojan will be summoned by an officer and leaves his post soon after the player enters the map. Seize this opportunity and climb up the sentry tower in the trading spot. Don't forget to switch into firearm mode while you're climbing, or earlier once after Bojan has turned his back on you. # After you reached the sentry tower, shoot the sentry with your shotgun. Since you shot him in a very close range, the first shot should be enough to incapacitate him for good, and you can quickly finish him off with a follow-up shot before any reinforcements can arrive. # Bojan and the rest of the squad will rush to the scene as soon as they hear the shot, but they seem unable to shoot you on the ground level. Either they will aim at you in futile, or they will attempt to climb up the sentry post and kill you. You should have no problem in dispatching them quickly with your shotgun for either of each case. # Loot the corpses as soon as you have dispatched the squad. The remaining squad will not be alerted under any circumstances, so you can loot with ease. The corpses should contain lots of assault rifles, ammo and a knife, and these should help a lot at clearing the remaining squad, if you choose to bring/brought a single shotgun only. # Run through the building and walk once youre in the last room of the building. Stop and peep through the door. There are two possibilities: # A soldier might be standing outside, close to the building. If that is the case, run a bit at the spot to bait him and quickly get inside the hiding spot at the room you're in. Stealth-ambush the soldier when he passes the hiding spot for a free, silent kill. Then loot the corpse. After that, run out of the building and head directly for the sentry tower. Soldiers should spot you but they won't be firing at you on sight, and will be alerting other soldiers for reinforcements instead. You should have a lapse of a few seconds when they're doing so, which will enable you to reach the sentry tower. Once you climbed up—even if you just reached the first level—you're safe. They will not be able to fire at you at the open ground or inside the building, and you can repeat the tricks for the first squad—shooting the soldiers with shotgun (rifle if you managed to reach higher levels) when they go under the tower, or make themselves vulnerable while climbing ladder. # Alternatively, the soldier in the open ground may not be standing close to the building, but will be standing right under the tower instead. In this case, climb up the ladder in the room and switch to your rifle. Shoot the soldiers through the opened window in the second floor. Scoped Rifle has a longer range and a higher stopping power but assault rifle has a better rate of fire, and it would be your choice on using which. You should be able to stop and kill most of the squad in the open ground. Even if 1-2 survived and managed to reach inside the building, you should be able to survive the combat with shotgun or assault rifle. You can also watch this video going through clearing the Military Outpost: Category:Locations